Snape's first year at Hogwarts
by ConquerorOfMice
Summary: It's Snape and the Marauders first year at Hogwarts and James and the gang decide to pick on Sirius's wimpy little cousin Severus Snape. Find out what happens when Snape goes haywire with revenge!


"Bye Love, see you next summer."  
  
"Bye Mum." Severus then paused and looked up to his father, who was out of it as usual. He was elbowed quickly by Mrs. Snape and forced to grumble, "Bye Son."  
  
"Bah Dad." he said hanging his greasy head.  
  
As the train gave a whistle his mother gave him a hug tightly and sent him off with his trolley. A wonderful first year at Hogwarts was just about to begin for Severus Snape now that he was as far away from that wretched house of his. And as far away from his father as well.  
  
He sighed getting into the great scarlet steam engine. His stuff soon to fallow the slimy haired boy. He walked down the car full of full compartments. He finally came to the last one it contained four boys his own age.  
  
There was a scrawny looking blonde haired boy in the window seat fully involved in a book titled: "Arthrimacy for beginners". Sitting next to Book Worm was a very small nervous looking brown haired boy Snape thought looked exactly like a little rat. Across form them were two black haired boys engaged in conversation. One had glasses. Once in a while rat boy would giggle from a remark they made,  
  
Severus waltzed in hauling in an owl cage and asked "May I?" gesturing toward the seat by the black haired boy.  
  
The boy looked up smirking and nodded. Snape nearly chocked when he saw the boy's face it was his cousin, Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello Snivelly." He smirked.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." he said calmly eyes narrowed with anger.  
  
"Oooh whatcha gunna do Snivelly?" he taunted raising a brow knowing it was only within a few minutes before he'd have his cousin shaking with furry.  
  
James perked up as well, "So this is Snivellous?" he asked Sirius smirking,  
  
He narrowed his eyes feeling for his wand in his pocket but Sirius and James had already had their wands out and pointing at his heart and face.  
  
"Lower your wand Snivelly." spat James.  
  
Too late though Snape had his out and shouted "Expelliarmous!" before Sirius could utter a curse. Sirius blasted back in shock and surprise hitting the wall.  
  
"You slimy greasy Git!" he spat raising a wand "Pertificus Totalious!"  
  
Peter laughed as Severus fell to the floor frozen breathing hard as the bind took over his limps and chest. Feebly watching them cackle at him.  
  
James looked at Sirius "Good one mate." He smirked.  
  
Peter was snickering himself to death on the seat across from them. But Remus was just reading his book slowly not even paying attention.  
  
"Oi," James said turning to Severus.  
  
He'd raised his wand already out of the bind and a flash of light flew out of the tip, a gash appearing on Sirius's face. It was like a knife had carved it there spelling out the word "PRAT" in his flesh.  
  
Pettigrew at once stopped laughing, while Remus for once looked up from his book. They were all glaring at Severus like they wished to throttle him. But then the compartment door slid open and the lady with the trolley appeared.  
  
"Will you have anythin' from the- OH MY WORD!" she exclaimed seeing the cut on Sirius's face "What on earth happened here?!"  
  
Severus trembled and was about to speak when Black piped up not wanting to get in trouble for the little duel between himself and Snape he said, "Oh it was my dog a home. Isn't that right Severus?" he said in a deeper tone as the rest of the marauders shot him a glance.  
  
"Ye-Yes that's right, nasty dog you got their Sirius. Heh, Heh."  
  
"Alright." twinkled the trolley lady suspiciously "You be wanting anything off the trolley then boys? Perhaps some chocolate?"  
  
There were murmurs of "no thank you"s and such. Then the lady left.  
  
Their gaze shot back to Snape.  
  
"What are you trying to pull!?" Sirius spat.  
  
"You're going to kill someone!" James growled.  
  
"You could be expelled for that! That's under aged wizardry that is!" Lupin bellowed.  
  
"Yah!" pipped in Peter.  
  
"Shut it Peter!" came all of their voices even Severus's. Peter sank into the chair watching everyone's angry glare.  
  
A scarlet, shiny word still gleamed the legend "PRAT" on the side of Black's pale face. One of the main reasons Lupin looked up was because his book was now splattered with blood.  
  
"Why don't we just put him out of his misery now because he's surely going to have life as a living hell as long as he's still at this school!" James suggested holding up his wand ready to strike him.  
  
"Go ahead James before Peter wets himself." Sirius said suddenly bored with the whole idea.  
  
Severus braced himself for the impact of the spell. He looked so pathetic holding his arms over his terrified pale face. Potter lowered his wand and shook his head.  
  
"We'll let him off this time, but next time he won't be so lucky. But for now. He needs to be taught a lesson. Don't you agree Sirius?"  
  
"Oh yes." He said pulling out his wand.  
  
"Would you care to do the honors?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Black snickered with another streak of light blood splattered lightly once more and a cut appeared on the side of Snape's cheek. The cut read in large letters "GIT!"  
  
Peter snickered again and said in a small voice "Now you two match!"  
  
Snape and Black shot Pettigrew a glance that made him sink back in the cushions. A few moments later a prefect opened the compartment door stating that they should change into robes as they were nearing Hogwarts. Sirius and Severus were sitting next to each other eyeing one another suspiciously their hair tucked carefully over their faces. They soon pulled into the train station and were filling out to hear a thin, loud lady-like voice call at the top of her voice "First years! First Years over here! First years fallow me!" her voice rang out.  
  
The marauders hurried along. Potter was chatting with a pretty red haired girl the same age as himself something led Snape to believe she was a mudblood. Maybe it was because she held a book titled "Halls and towers; A muggle-borns guide to Hogwarts" Severus walked up next to a boy with very long blondish-white hair.  
  
They looked at the lady shouting to them. She had long brown hair to her waist some of it was tucked up in a nice neat bun. She wore black-rimmed glasses that pointed at the ends over her emerald eyes. And she was wearing a deep purple set of robes.  
  
As the feeble first years gathered around her awaiting instructions. The witch announced to them to head to the boats by the lake, then she added hastily, "Please be sure not to fall in or I shalt wonder if the giant squid will get you." She shook her head and hurried them in.  
  
"Six to a boat! Six to a boat now! Step lively!" They were forced in quickly in the boat. In the boat Snape was in sat the whitish haired boy, another red headed pureblood witch, the mudblood Snape had noticed earlier, James Potter, and Sirius Black.  
  
No sooner were they in the middle of the lake that James and Sirius forced Severus in headfirst. Snape struggled in the water he had naught know how to swim.  
  
Professor Refermous looked back startled by the loud SPLASH! Sirius shrugged when she glared at him and said, "He slipped." simply.  
  
The professor gave him a scowl that told him to get his butt in the water and save his classmate.  
  
He sighed and pulled off his cloak diving in after his arrogant enemy. He pulled out the flailing Snape boredly shivering as he hauled Snape and himself into the boat. He let him cough and sputter up water in the bottom of the boat. The pureblooded witch looked at Severus's trembling figure looking lovingly into his eyes she chuckled and put her cloak about him. Once they had gotten to the other side of the lake the girl helped him to the castle through his sneezing.  
  
The professor led the nervous students up the stairs to Professor McGonagall the headmistress and then left them. The professor did her usually spiel "In one moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates on the other side after you are sorted into your different houses on the other side of this door." she said standing importantly tall.  
  
Snape sneezed. 


End file.
